mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Stone Ocean
, initially referred to as , is the sixth story arc in the manga series ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. It was published in the Weekly Shōnen Jump from 2000 to 2003 and was collected in Vol. 64 to 80 of the Jump Comics edition of the tankōbon. Plot The story of Jotaro Kujo's (Part 3) daughter, [[Jolyne Kujo|'Jo'lyne Ku'jo']]. Set near Port St. Lucie, Florida, she is framed for a murder and ends up in the Green Dolphin Street Prison. She is given an amulet inherited from her father, which cuts her hand and unlocks her Stand ability, Stone Free, which allows her to unravel her body into living string. The string can form a humanoid Stand within two meters of her body, and can extend further as string. In the prison, she soon becomes uneasy allies with fellow convicts and Stand users Hermes (Kiss) and Guess (Goo Goo Dolls). Her father Jotaro soon comes to visit her and informs her that a Stand user named Jongalli A, a disciple of Dio's, framed her so that he could kill her in prison, and urges escape. Jolyne's anger at her father, who has been absent for most of her life, is interrupted by a double attack by Jongalli A's Stand, Manhattan Transfer, and another mysterious Stand named White Snake. Whitesnake uses its power to remove Jotaro's super-powerful Stand, Star Platinum and also his memories. Jotaro sinks into a deathlike state, and Jolyne must somehow find a way to recover Star Platinum from Whitesnake's user, the mysterious Enrico Pucci. Along the way, she picks up allies such as F.F. (Foo Fighters), a Stand of living plankton that took the form of a dead prisoner, and the murderer Anasui (Diver Down), who likes to take things apart and put the pieces side by side (he was imprisoned for doing the same to his girlfriend and her paramour). Most notable of her allies is the amnesic Weather Report, who controls the weather and in one baffling instance, has the sky rain venomous frogs. It is strongly implied that Jolyne may have harbored some romantic feelings for him, though no such luck for Anasui (who is madly in love with Jolyne). Eventually, Pucci's motives for power are made clearer as the story progresses. He knew Dio sometime before the events of Part 3 occurred and idolized him as the vampire instantly cured his disfigured foot. While in Dio's company, Dio spoke of a forbidden "promised land" and how to create a "perfect world" when certain conditions were met. Before he could act on Dio's plan, Part 3 occurred. Pucci, keeping Dio to his word, became obsessed with the idea and worshiped Dio like a god. First, he needed to absorb remnants of Dio's bones as to acquire the knowledge and power that was lost to him. Second, he needed to do whatever it takes to get the predestined place. Of course, being as Dio and Joestar bloodlines are connected, he too gains a star birthmark, inadvertently letting Jolyne know where he was going. Jolyne, Hermes, and Emporio escape from prison on their hunt for Pucci while Annasui and Weather Report also escape in pursuit of Jolyne. Through a lot of hardship, she succeeds in sending both discs to Speedwagon and the "resurrection" of Jotaro quickily goes underway. Though her primary objective is achieved, justice and vengeance spurn Jolyne's chase for Pucci. When facing Dio's sons, she has mixed feelings at times, somewhat regrettable that they would have to meet under such circumstances. Both parties join together and have to stop Pucci before he changes everything as they know it. Part 6 was the first to mention that anyone could have a Stand as long as a Stand Disc was compatible with the user. Several names for characters were based on fashion brands instead of than music references. Characters ;Jolyne Kujo :The protagonist of this arc, Jolyne is the daughter of Jotaro Kujo. Her Stand is Stone Free. ;Hermes Costello :She first meets Jolyne when they were held in momentary captivity next to each other. Annoyed by the constant banging of Jolyne's head, due to her humuliation earlier that day, she yelled at her to pipe down. She was amazed to hear Jolyne confess her innocence to her crime and admired her honesty. On their way to J.G. Prison, Hermes warned Jolyne to get her hands on cash as bribery was the quickest way to escape "prison life". In return, Jolyne saved Hermes from a brutal beating using her newly awakened Stand. Although not cell mates, the two have remained somewhat close to each other ever since. When she was 17, her older sister allowed herself to be spotted by a homicidal car salesmen named Sports Max, subsequentially saving Hermes from his wrath but ending her life in the process. Enraged, Hermes purposesly had herself thrown in jail, intending to track Sports Max down. She remained in intensive medical care after her battle with Sports Max and doesn't appear again until Jolyne escapes from prison. She was one of the final members in the last battle against Pucci. :Her Stand, Kiss, is a humanoid-like Stand covered in stickers depicting a woman's lips. Releasing the stickers (seals in Japanese) will duplicate an item perfectly for as long as the sticker is on it. When the sticker falls off, the original item and the duplicate will smash together and violently combust. Objects that are able to duplicate also include body parts and people. Hermes receives this stand after Guess gives her Jolyne's amulet that she had picked up. She discovers it during her first medical care visit in prison. ;Emporio Alnino :His Stand is Burning Down the House. ;Jotaro Kujo :Protagonist of the Stardust Crusaders arc and the father of Jolyne. :In this story arc, Jotaro is an oceanologist, having moved to the United States, eventually married, and his daughter Jolyne inherits Stand powers. But she also inherits the tradition of adventures that Jotaro tends to get entangled in. She also adopts an outfit style similar to his at one point due to her fascination and respect for her father. :He comes to Green Dolphin to help his daughter escape when it is revealed Jongalli A, a disciple of Dio, is responsible for framing Jolyne and her sentenced to prison. However, Jolyne is furious towards him for showing up, due to him being absent for most of her childhood. Their meeting is then interrupted by the attack of Jongalli's Stand, Manhatten Transfer, and the mysterious Stand called White Snake. Unfortunately, despite Jotaro's best efforts to protect Jolyne while fending off the two Stands, he succumbs to Whitesnake once it uses its power to remove his Stand along with his memories. This results in Jotaro being in a death-like state and his body no longer functioning. Before this happens, however, he calls a submarine from the Speedwagon Foundation so Jolyne can still escape. But instead Jolyne uses the submarine to transport Jotaro's body to the Speedwagon Foundation while she stays behind in the prison in hopes she will recover her father's Stand and memory disc from White Snake. Jotaro is absent for the majority of Part 6 from this point on, as he is in the custody of the Speedwagon Foundation until Jolyne retrieves his Stand and memory disc from Pucci, White Snake's user. Once he is finally "resurrected," it is then he reappears and assists Jolyne in the final assault against Pucci. :Jotaro's Stand is Star Platinum, one of the strongest Stands in the JoJo universe. Star Platinum possesses superhuman senses, strength, stamina, accuracy and speed. It can see for great distances and at great magnifications. As an added bonus, it can extend its finger to attack and can also stop time, but its duration is only about five seconds. Unfortunately, like other physically powerful Stands, Star Platinum suffers from a narrow range of activity. It can only be active within a 2-3 meter radius from Jotaro. ;F.F. :Enrico Pucci had a shack of Stand discs near prison grounds, a collection of different Stands that he had collected over the years while in prison. It is generally untouched and desolate. However, he needed a guardian for these discs, lest they fall into unwanted hands. He threw a random Stand disc into the ocean and hit plankton floating on the surface. Unexpectedly, F.F was born. F.F was told to stay there by Pucci and to kill anyone (other than him) should they come close. Having no other purpose, she did as she was told. When Jolyne Kujo and Hermes Costello approached the shack during an outdoor activity, F.F attacked but was soundly beaten by both of them. Parched and close to disintegrating, she lamented on her meaningless life and wanted to have friends. Showing mercy, Jolyne spared her by giving her water, despite Hermes' protests. Fascinated by her savior, she showed Jolyne Jotaro's missing Stand disc in gratitude. She inhabited the body of a dead inmate and followed both of them back to prison. Although she likes the other people she has met, she has the strongest affinity for Jolyne since she gave her freedom. Later, tricked by Pucci, she leads her friends into an ambush and suffers a severe blow to her body, knocking her Stand disk from her head. Dehydrated and nearing death, she was able to hear the dying Anasui's offer to her. He gave her permission to possess his body to pluck Jotaro's memory disc from him, not caring what happened to him as long as Jolyne would be happy. F.F. did pluck Jotaro's memory disc from Anasui's body but refused to possess it. Her spirit heals Anasui's wounds and thanks Jolyne for being her friend, glad that they met. When Jolyne pledged to retrieve the disc to revive her, F.F declines, saying that it wouldn't be the real her but another F.F. She disappears in a gust of wind. :Her Stand, Foo Fighters, allows bundles of plankton to exist in a humanoid form. Interestingly, the plankton adopt the same name as the Stand. Technically, Foo Fighters has two forms: one where she is in a body and one where she is not. While not in a body, Foo Fighters has the ability to traverse bodies of water at superspeed, spreading her plankton to faraway areas to manipulate whatever she chooses. In a body, she retains this ability by forming a pistol on her forefinger, shooting parts of herself at her enemies. The downside is that she has to be constantly hydrated and can't fight for extended periods of time. Alternatively, F.F can heal people by using her plankton to microscopically sew wounds quickly together. Some of the most fatal wounds can be healed in a matter of seconds. ;Weather Report :First introduced as suffering from amnesia, Weather aided Jolyne at Emporio's request. Distant and a little naive, he continues to assist Jolyne and her companions from there after. He serves as valuable back-up for F.F., causing the sky to rain if she is too dehydrated. After Pucci absorbs Dio's bone, he mysteriously gains a Joestar birthmark. He joins Anasui - at the latter's insistence - in their search for Jolyne. Little is known about him as the story progresses until one of Dio's sons, Donatello Versace, stole his memories from Pucci's jacket. He regains his memories when Donatello's Stand, Underworld, returns the disc to him. :Weather was actually Pucci's long lost twin brother, stolen and replaced from his hospital bed by a woman disappointed by her own sickly child. He was therefore raised separately from his brother, living an average, somewhat poor life. While he was working part-time in a restaurant, Weather (known by his adopted name, Wes) stopped a thief by throwing cans at him, smashing a window and nailing the thief in the process. The woman's purse that he had saved belonged to Belladonna Pucci, Enrico's younger sister. The two dated afterwards and even became sexually intimate. His happiness was short lived when Enrico hired a group of KKK-like men to attack him. Unfortunately, Belladonna was with him at the time, and the couple was savagely beaten. Unconscious and near-death, he was unable to prevent his girlfriend from committing suicide. Instead of joining her in death as he desired, he was ironically saved by the Stand creating arrowtip that Dio had given Pucci. Bitter to his untimely savior, he first tried to commit suicide several times (some of which include shooting himself in the head, throwing himself off a cliff, drowning) only to be saved by his Stand time and time again. Vengeful, he turned to assaulting his attackers and was successful in killing the leader of the KKK group. Eventually, he tracked Pucci down as the man who had hired his demise. Before the fight had begun, Pucci ripped Weather's memory from him. Pucci, knowing that he didn't have the power to kill him, had Weather arrested for the murders he had committed (one of which he was framed for as Pearla's) and left him to rot in prison. :With his memories returned to him, Weather renewed his thirst for vengeance on Pucci. Anasui, demanding that they shift their focus on finding Jolyne, relented when he heard Weather's resolution. Weather felt that he was on his death bed and didn't want anyone else to join him. He wasn't afraid to face death, feeling cheated from death for the last twenty years. With the birthmarks, Weather hunted Enrico easily and the brothers finally fought. Although the fight was obviously in Weather's favor, Jolyne crashed a car nearby distracting Weather from the finishing blow. Pucci used this chance of weakness to stab Weather through the heart with his hand. In his last moments, he was able to wrestle his Stand disc away from Pucci, a gift he left for Jolyne. His vengeance was ultimately delivered when Emporio used Weather's Stand to defeat Pucci. :His initial Stand is called Weather Report, a versatile Stand that has control over weather. It is usually in a cloud humanoid shape and can quickly formulate these vapors to stop or distort his enemies' attacks. He can also use his Stand to bring otherwise unlikely elements of the weather to rain down on enemies. In such a case, he used poisonous frogs to protect Jolyne against Pucci. He can also instantly freeze liquids at the single touch. When Weather restores his memories, his Stand regained several abilities previously lost to it. In addition to the abilities stated above, his Stand could alter the atmosphere and hence the projection of light, creating various rainbows to fill a vicinity. If someone were to graze into the projected light, their bodies would morph into a snail due to subliminal messages, rendering them weak to salt and practically immobile. He can also electrocute anyone who comes in contact with his body. His Stand can also fill a room completely full with oxygen, paralyzing an opponent indefinitely. ;Narciso Anasui :One of Jolyne's allies and one of the main love interests for Jolyne. :Obsessed with disassembling objects, Anasui grew up a bit awkward during his childhood days. He painstakingly dissected a pocket watch, his neighbour's car, and whatever else that struck his fancy. One day while returning from work, he found his girlfriend cheating on him with another man. In response, he methodically tore both of them apart. He was sent to prison and faced a twelve-year sentence for first degree murder. :Although he was briefly seen next to Weather Report by Hermes, Anasui doesn't get involved with Jolyne until F.F. comes to Emporio for help. Seemingly entranced by the tales he has heard of her, Anasui agrees to become Jolyne's bodyguard out of his burning love for her, and even express his feelings in words as soon as they first see each other, leaving Jolyne not knowing how to react. Upon finding her, Anasui keeps true to his word and protects Jolyne - to the point of self-sacrificing at times. After being ambushed by Pucci, Anasui was sent back to the male division of prison. Hearing of Jolyne's escape, he forces Weather Report - who possesses a Joestar birthmark as a two-way tracker - to lead him to her. The two shared a shaky alliance until Weather's death at the hands of Pucci. He was found by Jolyne directly afterwards and followed her until the end. :At the last volume, Anasui asked Jotaro to approve of marrying Jolyne. Although Jotaro acted deaf for three times, later he got the picture when he saw Jolyne lean against Anasui's chest. Not ready to see his daughter married off right away, he pulled his daughter into his arms, leaving Jolyne clueless to their interactions. :His Stand, Diver Down, allows Anasui to phase his body through any object. He can also use his Stand to hop into people's minds and talk to them. If needed, he can phase his Stand into someone else's body, allowing them to borrow Diver Down's limbs without being harmed. This ability also makes him a fitting bodyguard as he can lessen the blow a person is dealt by transferring the damage to himself. It is never clearly stated how or when he received his Stand, but it is assumed that he had his Stand before his prison sentence. :He is shown as a female character with short hair and slim figure in Volume 3 when sitting in the piano with Weather Report, so later the readers in Japan and F.F. is totally overwhelmed and surprised. ;Romeo :A cowardly rich kid who is Jolyne's boyfriend. Unfortunately, their relationship ended when Jolyne discovered that Romeo had left her in prison for a murder she didn't commit. After she escapes from prison, Jolyne pays him a visit and he weeps for forgiveness. She hushes him, asks for cash and a car, and, after warning him to not betray her again, leaves him. Hermes held a duplicate of his tongue which transmitted whatever he said aloud and also served as a quick silencer should he chose to report them. Romeo gets a call from the police moments later but he misleads them, saying that Jolyne was headed for Mexico (when she's actually hunting Pucci). Though touched by his surprising loyalty, Jolyne still removes the sticker to rip his tongue apart. ;Guess :Uses a Stand named after the Goo Goo Dolls. ;Rocco Barocco :Named after the fashion designer of the same name. ;Ungaro :One of Dio's sons. His Stand is Bohemian Rhapsody. ;Rykiel :One of Dio's sons, Rykiel came to Florida because he was mysteriously drawn to Enrico Pucci. He had no hope for his future and was spiritually damaged. This emulated itself physically as well, such as his falling eyelids and labored breathing, but with the discovery of his Stand, Sky High, he found that he could concentrate better than he ever had before. Thanks to Pucci, he finally found a way to unleash his true potential. After learning his hidden power, Rykiel goes to confront Jolyne, Hermes and Emporio during their escape from prison, only to be defeated in the end. His mother is assumed to be one of Dio's victims. :His Stand is Sky High, which appears as a rhinoceros beetle perched on Rykiel's right hand, with a second face on the horn. Sky High's ability is to manipulate rods, cylindrical creatures descended from anomalocarids that feed on heat. Rykiel sends out orders about where, from which direction, and which part of the body the rods should sap heat from. The reason for why these organisms follow this Stand's orders are unknown, but perhaps it is because the rods trust Rykiel. ;Donatello Versace :One of Dio's sons. His Stand is Underworld. ;Enrico Pucci :The antagonist of the story arc. Chapters | ISBN = 978-4-08-872866-7 | ChapterList = * 595. * 596. * 597. * 598. * 599. * 600. * 601. * 602. | LicensedTitle = Prisoner FE40563: Jolyne Kujo | OriginalTitle = 囚人番号FE40563空条徐倫 | TranslitTitle = Shūjin Bangō FE40563 Kūjō Jorīn | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-872899-5 | ChapterList = * 603. * 604. * 605. * 606. * 607. * 608. * 609. * 610. * 611. | LicensedTitle = Visitor to Green Dolphin Street Prison | OriginalTitle = グリーン·ドルフィン·ストリート刑務所の面会人 | TranslitTitle = Gurīn Dorufin Sutorīto Keimusho no Menkainin | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-873027-1 | ChapterList = * 612. * 613. * 614. * 615. * 616. * 617. * 618. * 619. * 620. * 621. | LicensedTitle = Prisoner of Love | OriginalTitle = プリズナー·オブ·ラヴ | TranslitTitle = Purizunā Obu Ravu | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-873051-6 | ChapterList = * 622. * 623. * 624. * 625. * 626. * 627. * 628. * 629. * 630. | LicensedTitle = Go! Foo Fighters | OriginalTitle = 行くぞ!フー·ファイターズ | TranslitTitle = Iku Zo! Fū Faitāzu | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-873077-6 | ChapterList = * 631. * 632. * 633. * 634. * 635. * 636. * 637. * 638. * 639. | LicensedTitle = Savage Garden Strategy (Head for the Courtyard!) | OriginalTitle = サヴェジ·ガーデン作戦 (中庭へ向かえ!) | TranslitTitle = Saveji Gāden Sakusen (Nakaniwa e Mukae! | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-873103-2 | ChapterList = * 640. * 641. * 642. * 643. * 644. * 645. * 646. * 647. * 648. | LicensedTitle = Flash Flood Warning | OriginalTitle = 集中豪雨警報発令 | TranslitTitle = Shūchū Gōu Keihō Hatsurei | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-873126-1 | ChapterList = * 649. * 650. * 651. * 652. * 653. * 654. * 655. * 656. * 657. | LicensedTitle = Ultra Security Solitary | OriginalTitle = ウルトラセキュリティ懲罰房 | TranslitTitle = Urutora Sekyuriti Chōbatsubō | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-873160-5 | ChapterList = * 658. * 659. * 660. * 661. * 662. * 663. * 664. * 665. * 666. | LicensedTitle = Burn Dragon's Dream! | OriginalTitle = 燃えよ竜の夢 | TranslitTitle = Moe yo Doragonzu Dorīmu | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-873183-4 | ChapterList = * 667. * 668. * 669. * 670. * 671. * 672. * 673. * 674. * 675. | LicensedTitle = Birth Of The "Green" | OriginalTitle = 緑色の誕生 | TranslitTitle = Midoriiro no Tanjō | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-873225-1 | ChapterList = * 676. * 677. * 678. * 679. * 680. * 681. * 682. * 683. * 684. | LicensedTitle = Awaken | OriginalTitle = AWAKEN-目覚め | TranslitTitle = AWAKEN-Mezame | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-873250-3 | ChapterList = * 685. * 686. * 687. * 688. * 689. * 690. * 691. * 692. * 693. | LicensedTitle = Head out! Paradise Time | OriginalTitle = 迎え! 天国の時 | TranslitTitle = Mukae! Tengoku no Toki | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-873284-8 | ChapterList = * 694. * 695. * 696. * 697. * 698. * 699. * 700. * 701. * 702. | LicensedTitle = Escape | OriginalTitle = 脱獄へ... | TranslitTitle = Datsugoku e... | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-873315-9 | ChapterList = * 703. * 704. * 705. * 706. * 707. * 708. * 709. * 710. * 711. | LicensedTitle = Sky High | OriginalTitle = 空高くスカイ·ハイ | TranslitTitle = Sora Takaku Sukai Hai | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-873346-3 | ChapterList = * 712. * 713. * 714. * 715. * 716. * 717. * 718. * 719. * 720. | LicensedTitle = Three Days To The New Moon | OriginalTitle = 天国の時 新月まであと3日 | TranslitTitle = Tengoku no Toki Shingetsu made Ato 3ka | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-873383-8 | ChapterList = * 721. * 722. * 723. * 724. * 725. * 726. * 727. * 728. * 729. | LicensedTitle = Heavy Weather | OriginalTitle = ヘビー·ウェザー | TranslitTitle = Hebī Uezā | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-873410-1 | ChapterList = * 730. * 731. * 732. * 733. * 734. * 735. * 736. * 737. * 738. * 739. * 740. | LicensedTitle = Coming To Cape Canaveral | OriginalTitle = ケープ·カナベラルにて | TranslitTitle = Kēpu Kanaberaru nite | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-873483-5 | ChapterList = * 741. * 742. * 743. * 744. * 745. * 746. * 747. * 748. * 749. * 750. * 751. * 752. | LicensedTitle = What A Wonderful World | OriginalTitle = ホワット·ア·ワンダフル·ワールド | TranslitTitle = Howatto a Wandafuru Wārudo | Summary = }} Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure ca:Stone Ocean fr:Stone Ocean ja:ストーンオーシャン th:โจโจ้ ล่าข้ามศตวรรษ ภาค Stone Ocean